Keep Holding on
by Rko-flavored-skittlez
Summary: Randy is in love with a girl who doesn't even acknowledge him. Which doesn't help heal his depression. But he does have 3 best friends there for him(The shield). Then Randy realizes that he can't live his life being depressed, antisocial, and mean. Randy decides to live a little and his friends are there to support him ,but will his decision to live a little make things worse?


I was a fool to ever fall for her. The way she wrestled, the way she smiled, the way she skipped, and her crazy ways made me fall for her even more though. I tried to move on many times;however, it's hard to move on when I've fallen so hard for her. She barely acknowledges me.

We're separated by our personalities. She's so social, outgoing, sweet, and positive. Unfortunately, I'm the complete opposite. I'm antisocial, to myself, mean(not purposely, I just come off mean to most people), and look at things in a negative perspective. I don't trust or like people. I have my reasons.

We talk, not on a daily basis or as friends, but it's usually a "Hey...good match...thanks".

Just the casual stuff.

There was this one time she asked me to lace her chucks. She had a lot of stuff piled in her hands and she was in a rush because her match was in 5 minutes. I willingly laced her chucks without hesitation. When I was finished, she thanked me & rushed off to gorilla. You could obviously tell she was uncomfortable around me.

Ever since that happened, which was 2 months ago, I can't get out of my mind. I even made a fantasy out of it.

_"Hey Randy, could you lace my chucks up" asked AJ. We were in a empty hallway that lead to gorilla position. Did I mention that it was empty? "Sure", I replied without hesitation. I got on my knees and started lacing her chucks. This particular Monday night Raw she had shorts on that revealed her smooth, tan legs. I was fumbling with the laces because my focus was on her sexy legs. "You like what you see" she would ask. I looked up and we made eye contact. I broke the eye contact first and shifted my eyes back on her legs. I slowly brought my lips to her legs and slowly trailed kiss up her legs while she looked down on me with those big, brown eyes filled with so much love and lust. Then she would lean down to whisper in my ear " Randy, I want you to fu-_

"RANDY!"

A loud, deep voice snapped me out of my AJ fantasy.

I looked up to see a pissed off Roman Reigns standing over me. His nostrils were flared, his eyes were wide, and his jaw was clenched.

I hate when Roman is pissed.

"What?" I mumbled embarrassed.  
"I called your name like five fuckin' times Bro!" Roman retorted.  
"Sorry...I just have a lot on my mind,stop worrying" I replied.  
"Dude I went to go get us some McDonalds and come back to find you lying on the hotel floor,breathing hard, and staring out of space!" Roman yelled.  
"Roman! Could you just drop it? Now where's my burger king?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"McDonalds! and you were fantasizing about AJ weren't you?" asked Roman with a knowing look on his face.  
"What! NO! That's ridiculous!" I yelled while lying my tan ass off.  
"BULLSHIT! Your boner isn't supporting your story Randal!" screamed Roman.

I got up off of the floor and realized that I indeed had a boner. What the hell? I didn't feel myself getting one. And I don't even know how I got on the floor. Aj is ruining the little life that I have left for myself.

I sighed. I have to get rid of this b-

"Think about your grandma having anal sex with a gorilla, while you're sucking on her big toe" Roman said.

Well that boner just vanished quickly.

I felt myself blush...well this is embarassing.

"Did you still want your McDonalds?" Roman asked breaking the silence.  
"No, you can have it...I'm not that hungry anymore", I whispered while climbing in bed.  
"mmKay" he replied with mouth full of fries.

* * *

"pssss...Randy are you awake?" asked Roman.  
"Yeah," I mumbled.  
"Scoot over then," he whispered.

I scooted over so he can slide in the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly to him. My back was against his chest. I leaned in his warm embrace because I know I'll be cold without it.

I grew so close to Roman, dean, and seth. Especially Roman. Now I can't imagine a world without them. If I didn't have them I would probably be alone and still contemplating suicide.

They understand my feelings for AJ and my really moody moments. Not once have they judged me or left me. I'm so use to people doing that to me that I've let my guards up, but when they're around I feel my guards come down immediately.

"Randy, don't forget about Seth's surprise birthday party tomorrow", Roman mumbled.  
"How could I, and we have to wake up early to set up right?" I asked.  
"mmhmmm", Roman confirmed.  
"mmkay, goodnight Romo", I whispered.

All I heard were snores from behind me. I chuckled and closed my eyes.

Maybe since Roman is next to me he can keep the nightmares away.

But they never go away. I have given up hope long ago, and unfortunately I let go of my happiness too.

But Roman says don't give up hope. Because him, Seth, and Dean are here for me forever and always.

He tells to me to Keep Holding on.

* * *

**Hello guys. I know, I know. I deleted "You found me". I reread & realized it was crappy. So I redid it, changed the title, and characters are different, different but kind of the same plot. I renamed it to "Keep Holding on". Hopefully my old reviewers will like this version better and my new reviewers will like this story:} I have a tumblr. My name is Nyx Shadow. It's a lot of Randy on there of course:) I love you guys! Review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Dean and Seth come in!**


End file.
